This invention relates to a weeder for row crops.
Certain row crops, such as sugar cane, are normally planted in deep furrows, and to destroy the weeds which grow in these furrows around the sugar cane plants involves a good deal of difficulty. Various tractor-drawn implements have been devised for this purpose, but the use of such implements calls for very considerable skill, and the operation is very time consuming, as the weeding must be carried out drill by drill.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a weeding implement capable of destroying weeds around row crops, even when the plants are in deep furrows, without any likelihood of damaging the root systems of the plants, and without any high degree of skill being required. An implement according to the invention may be capable of operating simultaneously in two or more drills, even if the spacing of these is uneven, and so a great deal of time and labour may be obviated.